dark and light voices
by hannah-kuro no neko
Summary: Both Ivan and Gilbert fall i love with a human, but for them both their love is forbidden. They struggle to stand back and forget, but what happens when they need to save the one pure innocent soul that can tear or build them both down forever? (updated summery)
1. Chapter 1

**helllooo! welcome to a new story. this one is a can, russ and pruss story. its just something to do when i have no ideas for the snowy friendship so it wont be updated regarily. but i will write more for this one, it will just take more time. it is going to be dark and whatnot, so i guess the main warnings would be mention of prostitution, (possible) rape, yoai, and depressed Matthew (Canada) this is not the hetalia universie, it is human matt, devil ivan and angel Gilbert. ( i also don't own hetalia)**

**|enjoy|**

Matthew looked out the window. It was a sunny warm day, but his mood was terrible. He needed to find another job. It was difficult for him, he couldn't help it that people didn't see him, or when they did they thought he was a monster because of his eyes. Matthew sighed as he walked out of another job interview...with noting to show for it. He worried he might have to resort to prostitution, just to bring in some money for his brother's education. His brother, Alfred , played universities football. But he was the stereotypical dumb jock. Matthew had gone over the material he needed to stay on the team for many nights and days. Even thought Matthew was the younger of the two he preferred to stay and work, he needed to make sure that there was money for the who of them to eat and for school. Matthew walked along the cold busy street, holding his thin jacket closer to his thin frame. His glasses slipped down his nose slightly as he felt a sneeze coming on "oh no' Matthew thought as he tried to stop the oncoming sneeze. it was then that he noticed that someone was reaching for him. eyes widened as he realized that he stopped in the cities worst area. The back streets were dangerous and dark, hiding the horrors within themselves.  
"come here cutie!"  
AHH!" Matthew squeaked as he quickly started to run, ignoring the cat calls and yells from the man who was then joined by a few others. they all then ran after Matthew. no one on the street aside from them wanted to get involved so they moved out of the way.  
panting, Matthew turned down an alley hoping that he could lose them. His legs were sore and starting to clench in on themselves as he hadn't ran like that in a long time. he wished he could afford a phone for him and his brother. Matthew looked over his shoulder seeing the group of man turn doen the same ally as him. He gulped as he then turned away just as he smacked into a brick wall. 'damn it' Matthew thought as he fell backwards and landed on his rear. He looked up and saw that it was a dead end. 'merde' Matthew thought as he could feel himself shaking. he then stood up facing the men as they all sneered at him.  
"well, well well, what do we have here boys?" the tallest (and ugliest) said, as he cracked his fists. "looks like a lost little lamb."  
"please, im just trying to-"  
Smack, "shut up ya little bitch." one of the men said as he then stomped on Matthew's stomach, making the little blonde curl up in himself. Mathew gulped knowing that he might not make it home as the other men then realized that she, was actually a he.  
"Damn, its a dude!"  
"no shit Sherlock"  
"still pretty cute."  
apparently they didn't care if Matthew was a guy or girl, they just wanted one thing. his body. and to cause him harm as he was still a virgin. "please, just let me go" he begged, hoping they would let him go.  
"no way, now shut up and don't fuss." the leader said as he pushed Matthew down his started to fall down Matthew face and the man straddled him. Matthew started to twist hoping that the man would fall off. his plan backfired as the others started to hold him down.  
"no! Hel me, someone please!" he shouted. someone ripped his shirt and bit into his shoulder-blade, earning a yelp from the small boy. the cold air pressed against him as he closed his eyes hoping it would be over soon.  
"~keep your eyes, closed da.~" a voice whispered as he suddenly hear the men screaming and being pulled off of him, Matthew wanted to open his eyes to see, but kept them closed. when all was silent he then hear two people mumbling, they both sounded upset. Matthew sat up with his eyes closed, "c-can i-i- l-look now?"  
the voices stopped. Matthew didn't understand, and they didn't give him an answer so he opened his eyes. he gasped and almost fell over and he scouted back towards the wall in fear. two men stood in front of him , they were both pale,, the one was clearly an albino with red eyes. the other looked like he was from somewhere cold, he had purple eyes lined with red and a big what scared him, was the fact that they both had wings. the albino had feathery light wings which contrasted the others black and leathery wings.  
`What in the hell` Matthew squeaked as he tried to push himself into the brick wall behind him.  
its okay, Matthew, I'm here to help you.: the albino said softly. ì cant say much for him_`he looked pointedly at the devil beside him but i wont hurt you.``  
`you keep quite! i saw him first.`` the other said quickly, he had a Russian accent and he sounded pissed at the other. they both then started bickering amongst themselves about who saw Matthew first, the blond boy was confused as he stood up. his stomach hurting and he was still shaking.  
`please, don't hurt me i just want to-`Matthew started as he then suddenly bent over coughing violently. his hand covered his mouth as the two looked at him in shock. when Matthew moved his hand away he could see that he was coughing up blood. `help' he squeaked as he suddenly felt light-headed and passed out into the warm embrace of darkness.

**thank you for reading and review, follow and favorite, it helps out a lot. **

**translation**

**merde-$hit (French)**

***Matthew appears* ùmm...so am i going to be in trouble a lot here?**

***both Ivan and Gilbert appear as well* **

**me heya, are you all ready for this new little creation of mine?**

***Matthew* NOO!*ivan* da!**

***gil* of course, im too awesome to not be!**

***ME* HEHE im soo evil**

**clearly im bored so now im going to go talk to the three about this story :)**


	2. remeber

**...yeah this is a short and rushed chapter, but i do have the next one almost ready! clearly the power of reviews fallows and fav! i just...aggghh so amazing *glomps everyone* and i don't own heatalia or anything...**

**~enjoy~**

Matthew could hear voices as he opened his eyes to the white room.  
"What on the hell happened?" (al)  
"He vas attacked"(g)  
"What do you mean attacked?"(al)  
"shut up da" (i)  
"Ill shut you up, damn commie!" (al)  
"a-al?" Matthew whimpered, it hurt him to speak, but the voices where worse.  
"Mattie? Oh god Mattie!" Alfred yelled as he rushed to his brother's side. "yo okay bro?"  
"so-sorry, i di-dident, get...the job."  
The three of them were shocked; all Matthew cared about was the job, never-mind that he was almost raped.  
"Dummy!" Alfred said as he hugged his little brother carefully. "I don't care, I can get a job too if need be-wait, no, I am going to get a job, we need cell phones."  
"Al, no really you need to study-"  
"awww, does little birdie need his little brother to take care of him?" the albino said in a sing-song way.  
"Im his big brother, actually and you can shove it." Alfred snapped.  
"Please no fighting, guys" Matthew whimpered.  
"Maybe we give matvey space da, he must be tired." Ivan interrupted, as he walked forward and hoarded the others out. "Get some sleep, мой маленький подсолнух." he said sweetly, "we be back soon da."  
"...k..." the door closed leaving Matthew along, Matthew felt tears coming to his eyes and he sobbed. He felt as if he failed his brother by not getting that job. 'I'm a screw-up, a failure.' Matthew thought to himself as he let the tears fall. Each tear slid down his checks gracefully, he continued to mentally insult himself to the point where he bites his lip when he tried not to cry harder. Eyes closed, Matthew leaned back into the pillows trying to forget what had almost happened.  
"I won't hurt you"  
"I saw him first!"  
'What did they mean?' Matthew sighed and turned onto his side wishing his brother was beside him like when they were little and he had a bad dream. Matthew fell back asleep as he tried to remember what they meant by saying that they knew him? Once Matthew's mind fell under the warm surface between reality and fantasy, his mind began to remember…

**umm...normally i try to write longer chapters but this is kinda umm...idk...anyways, im not sure who i want to see Matthew 'first' as it will influence the story more, so i have Ivan's done, so now im working on gills, and i am planning on having a quick poll to see how the story goes...will be up for a week  
**

**translation (done my Google translate so if theirs any errors...blame Google...)**

**мой маленький ****подсолнух~my little sunflower (Russian)**

**"neko? why is so short?" Ivan asks**

***turns around in char, holding onto a black cat* "too many ideas~Mattie!"**

**'maple..."**

**"birdie, are you going to cooperate now?"**

***Matthew squeaks and hides behind neko's desk* "Boys! behave yourselves!"**

***Ivan and gill grumble apologizes and walk away*  
"anyways, please check out the poll and, i have a better grasp on writing and timing and such so updates will be reasonable...hopefully~ please review comment and or fav, it helps me out a lot and let me know if there's any grammar or spelling errors thank you!  
**


	3. Mine

**soo, it was a tie, so im just going to upload this one first then the nest...O...My...gosh... you get two chapters! the power of reviews!**

**enjoy~**

(6 months earlier)

"Mattie!" Alfred called as he grabbed his gym bad. He was going to be late and Matthew was grabbing his water bottle for him, as Alfred had just gotten his shoes on, and Matthew was finicky about cleanness.

"Coming al!" Matthew called out as he was pulling his jacket on while holding onto the water bottle. it wasn't easy but he somehow managed.

"All-right dude, so should I order dinner tonight?" Alfred asked his brother as Matthew handed the bottle over.

"No ill cook tonight." Matthew said with a bright smile as he closed the door behind them. "It will be a few minutes late though." he admitted as they hurried down the stairs to leave.

"You sure?" his older brother asked, "Your always working...I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Don't be an idiot and drop out, and we'll call it even." Matthew said, giving his brother a light punch on the arm. They had worked too hard to get Alfred accepted and Matthew worked as much as he got to keep his brother in school financially.

The two boys didn't notice a dark shadow figure following them as they walked, no one noticed. The figure smiled as evilly as the two boys went their separate ways. He followed the smaller and quieter of the two. He quickened his pace as he followed the small boy who then walked into a small corner store. The shadow allowed his invisibility to drop as no one was around. His body appeared, pale, light blond and dark violet eyes, he was tall and would intimidate anyone. But he hid his dark wings and tail as he didn't need any interference from the others.

Ivan would find the boy and claim him for his own forever. Ivan wondered if the boys light would taint easily or not. That thought made him smile. He walked in to seduce the young male to go with him. But what he saw, made his heart twist, another male towered over the small boy, clearly scaring him. "im sorry sir, it was an accident honest!" he whimpered. "Then clean it up, Now!" the man nearly yelled, as the boy fell down cowering. 'He must have knocked a few things over, and a can exploded.' Ivan thought as he walked up the man. Both tall but Ivan being a devil made everyone flee. The man paled and walked away. Ivan looked down towards the young man who was still cowering on the floor; Ivan knelt and rested his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"i-i-im s-sor-sorry!" he kept mumbling im sorry over and over again as Ivan's heart sank.

"You need not say sorry to me." Ivan said, "Lets clean up da?" the boy didn't say anything as the words processed n his mind.

It took a minute, "wah, no sir it's okay! Ill clean up." Matthew said as he grabbed some of the fallen boxes, they were heavy but he didn't say anything as he walked away to the back. Ivan watched him as he went. Ivan wanted the boy, he wanted him soo badly, and there was just something about the color of his eyes, the sound of his voice. Ivan wanted, no, needed the boy, to taste him, to hear his moans, to taste his tears. Ivan watched as the young boy scurried to clean up the mess.

Ivan tried to look at the name-tag but the boy kept moving too quickly for him to see clearly. "Do tell me, what is your name?"

The blond boy froze and whimpered out his name, "Ma-ma" a deep breath "Matthew, sir."

"matvey da?" Ivan said testing the name on his tongue, he liked it. Sweet. He then reached out and grabbed the boy's chin gently to get him to look into Ivan's eyes.

"Sir!" Matthew squeaked turning red in fear, he closed his eyes knowing how some people reacted to his oddly color eyes.

"Open your eyes~"

Matthew shook his head slightly, but not wanting to anger the man, he slowly opened them. He saw his own reflection in the large mans eyes, but they were also, very similar to Matthew's, just more of a reddish purple.

"You have beautiful eyes little matvey." Ivan said simply before releasing the boy. Matthew quickly picked up the last can and turned away to quickly put them back on the shelf. Once he did and turned around the mysterious man was gone.

**no translations aside from da, which i think most people are familiar with (basically it is the equivalent to yeah/yes in English)**

**So, im on break right now so i should be able to get stuff done faster (no promises) but da, thank you for reading and voting!**

***Russia walks i with a big smile* Matvey~**

***Canada is hiding* Yes?**

***russia waves excitedly* hi!**

***Canada and i look at him strangly* ...hello...**

***Prussia appears looking upset* why does He see mein bridie first?**

***me* Because im dark and twisted :) *all look at kuro neko and shiver***


	4. Birdie

**hehehe~ enjoy the origians of a certian little peep oops i mean brid *aothur rubs head where Prussia hit her for mentions the very monstrosity that is marshmello peeps* Please follow faverite and review, it helps me to write.**

**~enjoy~**

(6 months earlier)

'gott I love the feeling of wind sliding over my wings' Gilbert thought to himself as he flew high above the clouds. He never got bored of the thrill that he got when he would sail down to the ground only to pull himself up at the last minute. It was awesome! Soon the albino angel flow down to the ground in the city and watched as the humans went about their lives. He soon flow down to a building and landed on the roof, pulling in his wings and masking he appearance he the found his way down the busy streets below. he wondered around not going anywhere with a plan in mind until her walked into a larger man.

"Hey, what's the big idea running into me like that?" the man asked turning around to look at the smaller albino. "Oh, just a little freak huh?"

"Nein, I am albino, not a freak you dummkopf!" Gilbert said loudly as he backed away slowly. Sometimes he hated being albino, but he just knew that it made him a better fighter. His enemies blinded, by his majestic pure white wings and frightened by his red eyes. They were the only color he had, unlike his younger burder Ludwig. Ludwig possessed blonde hair and blue eyes; he was smart and better adapted for desk work. Gilbert was more of an angel who worked out in the field.

"Duh...what's an albino?" the man asked interrupting Gil's thoughts.

Gilbert sighed and explained that an albino was a person who didn't have the proper color pigments and so they were very pale and had bad vision.

The larger man then simply said okay and walked away. 'mein gott I don't understand humans' the albino angel continued to walk around the city until he noticed the most beautiful human he had ever seen. He was under 20 but looked as if he was ready to take on the world. The boy had wavy blonde hair that went to his chin and the most beautiful and sad violet eyes. But it was the purity that the boy had that automatically drew in Gilbert. The angel quickly followed the boy to an old convenience store where the boy walked in putting his hair up into a ponytail. Aside from one strand that created a curl in front of the boys face. It was positively awesome! Gilbert thought as he went to the back where the boy garbed an apron. It was then that Gilbert felt something attacking his head. "vhat?" Gilbert said loudly as he looked up to see noting said from the roof, but there was still something there.

"Chirp!"

"Eh!? I am so sorry sir, he's sneaky and gets out of his cage even though it's locked." the blonde said having heard both Gilbert and the bird.

"Vell, it is a smart little bird then ja?" Gilbert said as the boy tried to reach up to grab onto the little yellow puffball that hopped around.

"im soo sorry he doesn't like people." the boy said, as his glasses slid down his face a little. Soon the boy was able to grab onto the little sneak. It chirped loudly and flung its wings trying to escape.

"Obviously he loves the awesome me!" Gilbert said as he watched the boy blush with embarrassment. The boy nodded and went to put the bird back when Gilbert got an idea. He started to ask the boy about the bird and what kind of care it needed. It was pretty simple stuff, the bird would be able to care for itself mainly, and he just needed someone to be consistent in its life. They talked for awhile before Gilbert announced that he would buy the bird.

Gilbert remembered that sometimes animals would form an instant bond to an angel and be a life-long friend. And he believed that he just found his. Gilbert followed the boy up to the front; it was then that the boy introduced himself as Matthew. Gilbert smiled at this, Matthew meant 'gift from God'

"He's up to date with all his vaccinations and such he just really needs a name and for you to pay." Gilbert reached back into his jean pocket and pulled out a wallet that would be stuffed to the brim with cash, he was well supplied. After buying the bird he decided to name him Gilbird as it was such an awesome name. Both little Gilbird and Matthew smiled; at least it looked like the bird smiled. The little yellow bird then flew onto Gilbert head and nestled in right away. "alrighty kesesese, I will catch ya later birdie!" Gilbert said to Matthew as he walked out of the store with his new little companion. He needed to return to the boy, to cherish the purity, to love him.

**translations**

**mein gott- my god**

**dummkopf- idiot (?)**

**burder-brother**

**yeah, hope ya'll liked it. *bird lands on head* now to make some Kentucky fried chicken!**

***Prussia runs in* NIEN! (noo)**

***Aother giggles* i wouldn't do that~**

**they both stare at me...bye-bye**


	5. temptaion

**im sowwyyy! my computer decided to be an arse and deleted the chapter when all I had to do was read it over again for editing...so I had to retype it and I added more as it took me longer to get what I originally had.. anyways, I put the translations in the chapter itself so that might be easier (i dont know) and ummm yeha (slight mentions of past cutting)**

**~enjoy da~**

Matthew woke up remembering his encounter with the two handsome men, but he was confused, why did he see wings on their backs in the ally. Matthew wondered if it was just because of getting hit of the head or overworking. But...they seemed so real. He sighed as he waited for his brother to show up, he was bored, it was a white room, a small window and no TV. There was nothing to do.

"Oi, birdie!" Matthew heard someone call, he believed it was Gilbert.

"Hello? Matthew said (quietly) as the pale albino walked in carrying a huge bouquet of roses. "Theze are vor you." He said as he placed them into the vase that resided on the nightstand by Matthew's bed. Matthew smiled and gave a simple thank you as Gilbert sat down and smiled.

"Umm, about the other day-" Matthew stated when Gilbert interrupted.

"Gillbird is doing vell; I'll bring him to say hi tomorrow." Gill said happily.

Matthew was confused for a moment before realizing where he had seen gill before. "Oh that's good!" Matthew replied with a smile.

Gill then remembered the one little odd habit of the bird, "question, is it normal for him to drink beer?"

Matthew clapped a hand over his mouth as he tried not to laugh, he still was on strong painkillers, and said "no, and I don't think it's healthy for him."

"Vhat?" Gilbert said as he laughed with the boy, "at leest it's very good German beer!"

"Yo, what about beer am I hearing?" Alfred said as he walked in holding a tray of food, at least there wasn't any hamburger.

"Al, no beer for you!" Matthew said sternly, as Alfred motioned at gill to assist.

"Alvright birdie, time to site up and eat!" Gill said triumphantly as he help Matthew lean forward so then Gil could adjust to bed. Once that task was completed Alfred placed the tray on Mathew's lap.

"Thank you Alfred" Matthew said putting on his glasses. As Matthew looked at the food he picked up a carton of yogurt and a spoon. It was vanilla, sadly not maple, but it was food all the same.

"привет **(privet, hello)**, everyone~" another voice was added to the bunch. The three looked towards the door to see a very large man holding onto a single sunflower.

"Hey, Ivan." Alfred said as he waved for the man to come in, "Mattie, this is Ivan, he helped you as well as Gilbert."

"Hello ivan."

"How is little matvey today?"

"Dude, its math-uw, not 'matvey'. Alfred said looking as if he didn't like the tall man.

"Is vhat I said, da~"

"No-"

"Al! It's okay!" Matthew said sensing anger coming from his brother. "Ummm...t-that's a p-pretty flo-flower!"

"Da, is for little matvey!"

"Oh thank you!" Matthew said as he reached out for the sunflower Ivan stepped forward and gave the small boy in front of him the flower. Matthew held onto the golden sunflower and reached for the bouquet that Gilbert had brought him and placed it in. the flowers were a pool of red with a splash of golden warmth. It was a beautiful mix. "Thank you guys, I love them" Matthew said as he looked at the two men happily.

"What about me Mattie?!" Alfred cried as he leaned over the bed and hugged his brother close to his chest, "don't I get a thank you?"

"I gave you one already, now gets off!" Matthew cried and blushed trying to push his stronger brother off.

"kesesese" Gilbert laughed, "brotherly love, is so sveet."

"Da, family is important." Ivan said without a smile. But the brothers didn't notice as they were too busy. Instead he looked at the angle beside him with a sneer, he didn't know why the angel was there, but he knew that he didn't like it. Instead of summoning his pipe and smashing in the angel's face he placed his hand on his shoulder and leaned towards his ear, "I vish to speck vith you. Ve go outside da." It wasn't a question, but the albino nodded and stood up quietly and went with the demon out the door.

(brother pov)

"Hey, when did they go?" Alfred said as she noticed that it was only he and his brother in the room.

"Eh, I don't know." Matthew said and looked down at his lap, noticing a very dark mark over his crutch, "maple, al look what you did!" he whined as he moved the food over to stand up.

"wha- og haha, did little Mattie wet himself?" Alfred teased as he picked up the tray and stood up. He then saw as Matthew tried to stand up as well "Hey Mattie I don't think-"

Matthew stood up too quickly and felt it, the painkillers made him drowsy and goofy at the same time, he head his brother but he ignored him, "im just going to change al, no problem eh?" but there was a problem, and Mattie felt like there was something wrong. But not for him.

"Alright, ill go get a nurse to change the sheets just wait for your hero to return!" Alfred said as he walked out of the room while Matthew went into the small bathroom. It was a simple bathroom, a toilet, shower and sink. Not much else. After reliving himself of his bladder Matthew stripped himself of his clothes and winced as he could feel the cloth rub against the bruises. Painkillers or not they still hurt. He stepped into the shower and put the water on as hot as he could manage without burning himself.

He looked down at his arms and saw faint traces of cuts along them. He hadn't cut himself in years. But sometimes he feels the urge to do so; it started after his parent's death. He wondered if the feeling he was getting was the urge to fins something sharp. But he didn't know. He sighed and then continued to wash himself with the non-perfumed soap that was in the shower. He needed to do something about his hair but there was no shampoo or conditioner. He figured he could shower when he wet home. Just as he turned off the water he realized what the feeling was from. He gasped.

(The other two)

"You need to stay var way from birdie!"

"nyet."

"Damn it. " Gilbert swore as he rushed forward into the other, wings appearing from his back as he held a sword. Ivan smiled as he summoned his pipe and blocked the angel's attempts to attack. It was pitiful. Gilbert smiled and punched Ivan. Who wasn't expecting it and fell backwards. The force of it made Ivan skid on the hospitals floor. Quickly flipping over and landing on his legs he felt the familiar sting of his wings ripping out of his back. Ivan and Gilbert stared at each other, watching the other, stuffing them as if they could predict. Ivan felt something warm trickling down from his nose. Using the back of his hand to wipe it he saw a smear of blood. "vhats vrong, am I too awesome vor you?" Gilbert said tauntingly.

"nyet, just noticing how annoying your voice is da~"

"You!" the two went at it again, swinging metal against metal.

(back to Mattie)

Matthew felt sick, he was going insane, why did he see them as an angel and demon. He fell to the floor as his mind went quiet. He couldn't hear the metal anymore. He quickly got out of the shower and wrapped himself in the towel that hung on the door. He needed to find clothes. But the ones he had before were gone. He looked around trying to find something that would cover his body better than the towel that only covered his hips. After about 5 minutes of searching, Matthew decided that the blanket would work. He quickly pulled the blanket of the bed and wrapped in around himself like a dress. It covered him well. Matthew then ran out of his room to try to find the two and ask about...whatever made him question his sanity. Luckily for him there wasn't many people around so he didn't need to feel embarrassed for running around in a hospital with a blanket dress. He knew that he saw sky so he went up the stairs the roof.

"Hello!?" he yelled as he opened the door. It was still nice out as he had seen in his 'dream'. "anyone there?" Something bumped the fence resulting in another clanging sound, Matthew followed it, he gasped when he saw Ivan on the ground, a wound to his head bleed quite badly. "i-ivan?"

"hm." Ivan mummer as he turned onto his side and flinched. "Go avay."

"No, your hurt, ill help you." Matthew said as he sat down on his knees and pulled Ivan's shoulder to make the lager man lay on his back. Ivan then grabbed onto Matthew wrist and pulled Matthew over himself and rolled so then he was over to of the boy. Matthew yelped as he hit his bruises, and looked up into Ivan's deranged eyes. "wh-what er-do-doing?" Matthew stuttered, shaking like a leaf that demanded to be released from a tree branch to dance in the wind.

"vhy are you so very, very tempting?" Ivan said as he held the struggling boy down. The boy froze looking into his eyes with tears forming. Ivan was holding Matthew's wrist over his head and was straddling him.

"Please...no..." Matthew whimpered closing his eyes, as Ivan leaned forward, hot breath tickling his neck. Ivan smelt of both sunflowers and vodka. "d-don't hurt me..." Matthew started to beg as Ivan nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"I vont hurt little matvey da~" Ivan said seductively as he moved up to the boys neck. The boy's skin was moist. Matthew mumbled something but Ivan could only hear go. Ivan pushed himself up to look at the little beauty that laid beneath him. Eyes closed shut with tears, face flushed and beads of sweat rolled down his delicate skin. the blanket had shifted to revel a pale lean chest. Ivan sighed, he was scaring the poor thing, and even though he liked to see fear in his victim's faces, he felt ashamed, even regret for scaring the poor boy. "ask me a question da, I vill answer truthfully." he said as he let go of the boys wrist and moved to the side.

Shaking Matthew curled in on himself and pulled the blankets to cover his head, he started to mumble something that Ivan couldn't catch. But he could smell the tangy tears.

"Им жаль (**im zhal or im sorry**)" Ivan said as he gently grabbed onto Matthew and pulled him into his lap. Ivan remembered that his sister used to rock him back and froth to help him when he was bullied or had a nightmare. He could still hear her singing to him softly. So Ivan began to hum a sweet tune as Matthew rested against his chest, Matthews head was just under his chin so Matthew could hear the silence of his hear if Ivan stopped humming. Soon the boy stopped shaking and looked up at Ivan with teary eyes.

"Am I going insane?" Matthew asked innocently.

***Matthew sits beside me and rest his head on author's lap* why are you making me crazy?**

**because it is fun and I can.**

***both Ivan and Gilbert stare at author***

***Ivan then looks into screen and asks* do people prefer longer chapters or shorter chapters?**

***author* could question, please tell me, do you want longer chapters (not quite as long as this one) and once a week updates or shorter and more frequent updates (so like 2 a week?) thank you and please leave a little review fav, and follow, later~**


	6. Reality

**helloo~ heres some more for ya! when i was typing this out i accendently lost the rest of this chapter so im going to add more maybe tonight or tomorrow... I don't know when but yeah...anyways here we get a bit of Alfred and some hinting to the sibling's past.  
**

**~enjoy~**

Alfred didn't know what was wrong with his little brother. Why was Matthew working himself to the point of exhaustion, even the doctor told Alfred to take some of the work load so then Matthew could rest and regain his strength. He didn't know what to do. He knew that he wasn't that smart and needed to study and practice all the time. But at the same time he knew that he needed to help his little brother that was proven for a fact as he looked at the records of the injuries his brother had from being beaten. That and the new need for cell phones. He asked the receptionist for a piece of paper and pen. She nodded and handed him an old-looking clipboard along with a pencil, just asking that he return the bored and pencil when he was done. He nodded in reply and sat down thinking of what groceries c weekly basis. He wrote down the average amount and then he looked off to the side where there were some magazines and cell phone rates, he smiled as he grabbed a few and wrote down some of the things for two of them. He worked for a while and sighed as his brain started to hurt. too much thinking. There was a reason why Matthew helped him so much. He looked down at the numbers and sighed. He needed a job.

_"am i insane?"_

Ivan looked into the tearing violet eyes, and felt something the he hadn't known for a long time, his heart breaking. He sighed, he knew he had to lie, but he worried of how that would affect the boys mental state. He wanted desperately to be able to show who he was without worrying about scaring the poor boy. Matthew shivered and pulled the blanket closer to his chest as Ivan stared at him with his reddish violet eyes. So similar to his own, just for Matthew his had specks of blue in them.

Ivan placed his hand onto Matthew shoulder in a comforting way, "neyt, you are just…what is word…" he asked himself as he quickly came up with an answer, "you are just traumatized and tired da~. Once your home and rested you will be better." He lied, as long as that infuriating angel was around they wouldn't stop…never would give in to the other.

"t-thank you." Matthew said as he nodded and shivered without Ivan noticing. Ivan smiled and stood up pulling Matthew up with him

"I have question?"

"what is it?"

"why is working so important to you?"

Matthew looked down as memories poured into his mind. _sickness...drugs...owe...sister...death...pain... _he remembered the bad men coming and hurting his father and mother and them turning to Alfred before he came up blank. Ivan was watching him._  
_

"is difficult?"

Mathew nodded as he felt a tear escape from his eye to race down his pale cheek. he quickly wiped it way as Ivan stood up pulling him along. with a silent understanding of the cool air they both walked inside, back to Matthews room where he found that someone had been in his room with clean sheets and clothes.

He was about to ask Ivan if he would turn around for a moment when Ivan interrupted him.

"I vill step outside, call me when your done." he ruffled Matthews hair just before leaving Matthew alone in the room. As Matthew dropped the blanket he started to wonder about where his brother had gone to. just as he pulled his shirt down he got the sensation of flying and cool air flowing through his hair. Startled Matthew looked at the windows to see if they were open. they weren't. scared Matthew called out quietly, "i-iv-ivan!" just as the name left the Canadians lips he saw a shadow.

"wha-" he gasped as he turned to see it better. a simple shadow hung there, unmoving, as if mocking him. Matthew lifted his left up as if to wave and felt as if his heart skipped a beat when the shadow raised its right hand. Matthew screamed out as he saw the hand leaving the wall and headed towards him, he stepped back and tripped on the discarded blanket. he fell backwards and could feel the burning sensation of the icy hand as it grabbed his neck and squeezed. Matthew grabbed it trying to pull it off just as the other ran in with shocked expressions on their faces.

"nein!" Gilbert yelled as he ran towards the base of the shadows while Alfred stared at the scene unfolding before him in fear.

"matvey!" Ivan yelled as he summoned his pipe and raised it as he leaped at the arm that was choking his sweet little toy. Ivan had to force himself to not smile as he heard the sickening crunch of bone when he brought the metal pipe down with all his strength.

"Mattie!" Alfred then yelled, having collected himself, and rushed forward to hug his brother and shield him from the shadow creature. "stay the fuck away from my bro!"

Matthew didn't say anything as he gasped and started to cry. he didn't want to show the others his tears, so he burrowed into his brothers chest. Alfred wrapped his arms around his brother hugged him tightly. He would protect his brother no matter what!

"Alfred, get Matthew out of here now!" Gilbert yelled as the shadow attacked him, even Ivan looked back at the two blonde and nodded as he raised his pipe once more and went to help the angel.

Alfred stood up keeping his brother close to his side and ran pulling Matthew behind him. "come on Mattie!"

"whats happening?" Matthew said as the two of them ran for the front doors, it was then that they realized that there was no one there. As they both turned a corner they saw written on the wall 'im coming for you ..."

**yeah...i changed some of it as well**

***Gilbert glares at author* vhy am i not getting alone time vith birdie?**

**...because he's your next chapter (or the one after it)**

***Matthew* really...and whats with the shadow?**

***Ivan* da, shadow creature is scary and tried to kill sunflower (holds up pipe with evil look in his eyes) kolkolkolkolkol**

***both Matthew and gilbert (with gillbird) hide behind author* eep! anyways, hope you all enjoyed and please Let me know of any mistakes nicely, fallow fav, or...well matthew told me he likes reviews so yeah...excuse me while i go find some vodka to calm Ivan down.**

***Ivan stops AND SMILES* VODKA!**

**...**


	7. suitcases

**ghaa im sorry i was going to publish this a few days ago but then i didnt like how i origionaly ended the chapter so i fixed it up and i like this one better.**

**~enjoy~**

"Fuck, Mattie, we're leaving."

"What?" Matthew asked as they ran, he was still panicking over the bloody message on the wall.

"First you're attacked and now this shit!" Alfred said, he was used to running quickly, but he wasn't used to having to drag his brother behind him. "It's not safe here, we, fuck o don't know anymore, we have to leave!"

"But school!"

"School can go to hell, your important! And I'll be damned if I lose you!"

Matthew didn't say anything as they ran out the doors, it was when he felt the cool air that he stopped suddenly and almost ripped his hand out of Alfred's grasp. "What about gill, a-and Ivan? Aren't you supposed to be a hero?"

Alfred stopped; Matthew was the only one who knew how obsessed Alfred was with super heroes. He was a comic book nerd and had seen all tube superman/batman movies. "Fine, go home and lock the doors and don't let anyone aside from me. I'll be back as soon as possible! "

Matthew nodded as he turned away from his brother and started to jog back to their apartment. Matthew kept a wide eye on the surroundings making sure that nothing was going to jump out the darkness to rip his heart out. He didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified. He could still feel the shadows fingers, the tips of nails that were as sharp as a needle. Once Matthew made it to their cheap, crappy apartment Matthew unlocked the door and slammed it behind him, and turned the lock sideways as best he could as it was old and difficult to do so. His heart beat quickly and he could feel how tired he was. He didn't understand, he should still be at the hospital, they hadn't released him, but at the same time, he couldn't afford the medical attention he had. His stomach growled, he couldn't help but giggle at the irony, he should be fearing for his life not his stomach, but giggling helped, it kept him from breaking down into salty tears that would eventually sting. Matthew leaned against the door and felt his legs turn to jelly, he slowly slide down the door, and closed his eyes. 'What the hell is happening to me?' he thought to himself. Tears slide down his cheeks as he remembered Ivan's fingers ghosting upon his face, tracing the outlines of his cheeks and lips. He felt his face heat up, why was he able to induce that kind of feeling in him. It was embarrassing. Matthew felt a slight chill as his eyes got heaver and heaver till he couldn't keep them open any longer.

(new pov)

Such a sweet face. Sweet little boy, sweet, challenge, oh yes quite the challenge, I want to feed, feed so hungry, yes my lovelies, soon, soon and flesh will be yours to devour. Such a beautiful light he has, so appealing, I want it so much… The creature stood bent over its shoulder blades sticking up as if its arms could go be pulled inside out. The Creature stood over the sleeping boy, tilting its heat to the side as it stared at its prey. The creature then leaned into the boy's face and slide its thick toung over's Matthew's sleeping eyes. With a wicked smile the creature fading away before letting out the most horrendous scream ever, one that woke up Matthew with a start.

(Alfred, Ivan, Gilbert)

Alfred ran back into the room, still no one in the hospital at all. "Damn it, wake up you bloody-"

"ja, I'm awake, oww" Gilbert winced as he tried to sit up. "Man, what was that thing?"

Ivan was silent before answering, "I do not know."

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Alfred asked as he sprinted over to Gilbert who was struggling to get up.

"da." Ivan said simply without emotion.

"Nein, but never mind that, where is birdie?" Gilbert asked when Alfred pulled him up and placed one arm around his shoulder. Ivan looked at the two of them at the mention of Matthew.

"Mattie's at home, come on; you can stay at my…apartment and get cleaned up." The two supernatural creatures both agreed and left the building, noticing that everything looked clean and people wondered around as if they had been there the entire time not noticing anything. the three of them didn't say anything as they walked quietly, hoping that no one noticed their limping. They had to quickly wash up in the small bathroom before leaving so that took them some time, but soon the three of them where rushing back to get to Matthew.

'Vhy did Alfred not stay with matvey, he would be safer that way." Ivan thought to himself bitterly 've were doing fine.'

"oi, commie!" Alfred said disrupting Ivan's thoughts as the others stood in front of a very shady building. The building itself appeared to be falling apart with moss growing up and down the sides. And the smell was bad as well, and for a demon to say that the smell was repulsive was really saying something!

"The awesome me will make it better looking with my awesome presence!" Gilbert said jokingly as Alfred opened the door for the both of them.

"Haha! Maybe you should move it then; lord knows we need some more excitement in our lives. Alfred said forgetting that he had wanted to leave the town earlier to get somewhere safe.

"Bad idea comrade, unless you wish to live with annoying singing in the morning." Ivan said as they walked into the building.

Gilbert bent over holding a hand to his delicate nose "man, what zhe hell died in here?"

"Oh, that's just Mrs. Persons, we think she died last week...or at least stopped bathing." The trio didn't say anything as they climbed some stairs when Alfred explained that the elevator sucked balls. It would jerk its way up and sometimes go down instead of up. So the stairs were faster (and not to mention safer). Room number 613. "Well here she is, in all her dusty glory!" Alfred said just before knocking on the door. "Mattie, hey bro, open up, is us returning safe and sound."

"Coming!" Matthew called out as they heard the sound of wood scraping against the floor, and the jiggling old chain and the lock being turned.

"Enough security?" Gilbert asked jokingly.

Alfred was about the say so etching when he was engulfed in Mathews arms and pulled inside. "Hey it's okay, were fine." Alfred said as his brother started to feel him up checking for any injuries. "Mattie, Mattie, I'm fine stop." Alfred grabbed onto Matthew's wrists and wrapped them around his neck and hugged him again. Before turning to the two men who were still waiting outside. "You guys can come in."

"Much obliged." Gilbert said as he walked in, glad that he was invited in; after all it was rude to barge into someone's home without permission.

"Da."

Matthew had calmed down and looked at the other two and wiped his face to eradicate any evidence of having been crying.

"Thank you again, it seems to me like you're my guardian angels or something, I mean you've helped me twice now and my brother." Matthew said with a smile. "How can I ever repay you?" Ivan wanted to say something but knew that he wasn't well enough to get into another fight, even if one of them was a human football player.

"Aww birdie, no payment needed, we were just being good citizens and offered help when it was needed right Ivan?" Gilbert said looking to the demon beside him.

"Da." Ivan said Cooley as he adjusted his scarf. "We are just helping others when they need it."

Gilbert wanted to punch the devil in the jaw; he had no right to interfere with him and birdie. The two blondes smiled before Matthew remembered something.

"Hey alfie?"

"Yeah?"

"do we even have a suitcase?"

"...no..." Alfred said as he turned a bright red, Matthew started to laugh and the others soon joined in.

**i think any translatons are pretty mcuh strait forward and im doing this at school so i dont have time...anyways plese let me knopw if theres any errors as i will fix them as soon as possible! i hope you enjoied this as much as i liked writing it and omg 10 reveiws! thank you so much they truly help me write. im going to be gone for a few days and might not be able to write anything so it might be a little bit later then normal...as im actully late with this chapter, but yeah...plese give me reveiws! they add to my bruning inferno of magic-**

***gilbert* her way of saying that they make her sit down and write...**

***ivan* da is true**

**guys be nice!**

***ivan* but its fun to tease you~**

**noooooo dont tease me! (cries)**

***matthew* its okay... (tries to comfert author)...time for class...**

**bye!~**


End file.
